


[Podfic] Mise en Place

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Cooking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, the one where Sherlock is Gordon Ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson had no intentions of taking over the family business, but when he returns from Afghanistan, battered and bruised, and discovers that his sister Harry has run their restaurant into the ground, he doesn't have much choice. There's only one thing that can save the Empire from closing for good – the celebrity star of the BBC series Restaurant Reconstructed, Chef Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mise en Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896418) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> Many thanks to the exceptional [azriona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona) for granting me podficcing permission. 
> 
> Any mispronunciation is my own fool self's fault. Please do not be shy with corrections...and as always, constructive criticism is invited.

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5n0rb1wj8e5mpr2/Mise+en+Place+-+Prologue.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-prologue) (mp3)

Length: 7:44

Pre Music: [Le Festin (cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIFdUDY4Dfo)

Post Music: [Ratatouille Main Theme (piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BC-SlhTXuEg)


	2. Chapter 1

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m6a085a3p9tc95t/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+1.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-1) (mp3)

Length: 51:05


	3. Chapter 2

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8jgq9but0bz39x0/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+2.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-2) (mp3)

Length: 37:50


	4. Chapter 3

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h1eb4a8gpjg02l4/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+3.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-3) (mp3)

Length: 46:10


	5. Chapter 4

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y2pgfvs0dn0eacl/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+4.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-4) (mp3)

Length: 45:37


	6. Chapter 5

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ho1ezdxh8pursmi/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+5.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-5) (mp3)

Length: 38:26


	7. Chapter 6

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x5t47oun74njltr/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+6.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-6) (mp3)

Length: 36:08


	8. Chapter 7

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8jvqjo14omdfcyc/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+7.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-7) (mp3)

Length: 44:14


	9. Chapter 8

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n8tuj599gjb3m49/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+8.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-8) (mp3)

Length: 38:24


	10. Chapter 9

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8e6ccfec8wfo265/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+9.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-9) (mp3)

Length: 44:48


	11. Chapter 10

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/601uvr7jfdvypoq/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+10.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-10) (mp3)

Length: 39:28


	12. Chapter 11

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ab2b4ma2mbcn5l6/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+11.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-11) (mp3)

Length: 41:19


	13. Chapter 12

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3p1kc93pq0xrdis/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+12.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-12) (mp3)

Length: 39:16


	14. Chapter 13

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sp6cmr8607uxhav/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+13.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-13) (mp3)

Length: 42:01


	15. Chapter 14

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dnnbvn3eygavt9m/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+14.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-14) (mp3)

Length: 1:00:06


	16. Chapter 15

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xf55sa8d7c8cxd4/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+15.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-15) (mp3)

Length: 55:54


	17. Chapter 16

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/we7ar3c4i3q9k8o/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+16.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-16) (mp3)

Length: 42:53


	18. Chapter 17

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3xjtb0b91aa0gst/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+17.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-17) (mp3)

Length: 59:11


	19. Chapter 18

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lvsff4r6z9nxe2c/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+18.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-18) (mp3)

Length: 48:18


	20. Chapter 19

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/riird0ckcxgstgi/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+19.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-19) (mp3)

Length: 30:30


	21. Chapter 20

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/np5zbdzj4wuradj/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+20.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-20) (mp3)

Length: 41:42


	22. Chapter 21

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lb85n2747z0axz2/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+21.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-21) (mp3)

Length: 31:13


	23. Chapter 22

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z9r703yoc18lr1a/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+22.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-22) (mp3)

Length: 29:38


	24. Chapter 23

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5zf2r88u4xy6d46/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+23.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-23) (mp3)

Length: 53:13


	25. Chapter 24

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ebcxxu6ounxf9g7/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+24.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-24) (mp3)

Length: 32:37


	26. Chapter 25

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xhsw4xx53iixzu5/Mise+en+Place+-+Chapter+25.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-chapter-25) (mp3)

Length: 1:01:38


	27. Epilogue

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8f61jdke5ds3ldo/Mise+en+Place+-+Epilogue.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mise-en-place-epilogue) (mp3)

Length: 24:11


	28. Complete Podfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and encouragement through the long waits between updates. Special thanks to [azriona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona) for allowing me to podfic this beautiful piece of writing. ♡ -CS
> 
> Update: Thank you also to [finnagain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain) for making an album and a pair of two-part audiobook versions.

**Complete Podfic on MediaFire (mp3)**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jfx215u8abwcifq/Mise+en+Place.mp3) (18:46:07)

[Album](http://www.mediafire.com/download/37963bdod1a4v6c/Mise_en_place.zip) (all chapters as individual mp3s in one file)

 

**Complete Podfic on AudioFic (mp3/m4b)**

[Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mise-en-place-0) (18:46:07)

 

**Audiobook (m4b)**

High Quality

[Part One](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rz3k8zi4ca5owo4/Mise_En_Place,_Part_1.m4b) (9:12:37)

[Part Two](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fa37l3u96puaa0c/Mise_En_Place,_Part_2.m4b) (9:31:09)

Low Quality

[Both Parts](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d1z2685f9wcw19z/Mise_En_Place_Audiobook_64Hz.zip)

 


End file.
